


苦冬难熬

by yuki812



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki812/pseuds/yuki812
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate奔跑。每天早上他会按照同样的路线穿行在剑桥市里。天气变冷后，他喜欢肺部和冷空气斗争的感觉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	苦冬难熬

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dark Winters Wear You Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/103869) by [storyofapainter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyofapainter/pseuds/storyofapainter). 



> This is a fic written by storyofapainter. I thank the author for the kind permission to translate this fic.

Nate奔跑。每天早上他会按照同样的路线穿过剑桥市。天气变冷后，他喜欢肺部和冷空气斗争的感觉。

他把钥匙放在左边的鞋里，假装他没有开始，假装没有结束。他总是穿着陆战队的T恤，沿着河跑。为什么这不是世界的样子——沿着查尔斯河奔跑，橄榄绿的T恤肩头被雨打湿——他并不明白。

他的公寓小而明亮，但公寓的门看起来还是很陌生。他住在那里，一直一个人，有四个月时间，但他还是发现自己每次打开门，都期望里面还有另一个人。每次他从鞋里拿出钥匙，心里都会有奇怪的、突然的期待，直到他打开门，看到屋里面漆黑一片。

他经常读着书睡着，梦到自己蜷缩在书页中：扁平、刚刚印好、干净。

-

一个阴冷的十一月早上，他晨跑回来，有封来自Brad的电子邮件在等着他。Nate手忙脚乱地查看了两遍手机，确定上面没有未接来电。空白的屏幕让他内心冰冷尖锐的紧张变成另一种害怕：好奇的恐惧，到底是什么会让Brad在Nate退伍后第一次给他发邮件。邮件里有一篇近期报道哈佛的文章，按照Brad自己独特的对哈佛的理解编辑好。Nate对邮件普通的内容摇摇头，回复：“我替你把这个转发给《哈佛讽刺》可好？”第二天早上，Brad发给他一张Ray在万圣节的照片。Ray打扮成独角兽。在呕吐。Nate不确定有人能知道该怎么回复这样的邮件。

-

他母亲提起感恩节，还有能见到他有多好，他告诉她自己太忙了，回不去。他的母亲发动他的姐妹一起说服他，但Nate用奥维德的句子回复Meg，直到Meg说：“算了，混球。好好享受没有妈妈牌火鸡的节日。”然后挂掉电话。

独自一个人感觉好极了，尤其是能躲开平时那些一个接一个的刺探问题。全家从晚餐的餐桌上给他打电话，告诉他他们都很想他，他翻着白眼听着，最终他不得不突然挂掉电话，因为他的喉咙扣紧，他在哭泣。他什么也没吃就上床睡了。

-

住他对门的女人每个节日都会挂上一个新的花环。Nate怀疑都是她自己做的。圣诞节的那个覆满了棉花做的小雪人，还有糖果手杖组成的麋鹿。他拒绝了三次一起喝茶的邀请，一天晚上她着急地敲他的房门，坚持要他过去帮忙修理水池。Nate被带着穿过走廊，结果发现泡好的茶还有完好的水池。他在她要求的位置坐下。

Gloria 75岁（“但我看起来一点都不像。”她眨眨眼），那些花环确实是她自己做的。她还在网上卖一样的花环。她一边让Nate吃了大半个苹果派，一边跟他解释自己很害怕开阔的水域，所以他没和全家一起去出海玩。

“我也不回家。”Nate听到自己说，即使他还没和自己的母亲承认这一点。

“你可以过来这里。我们肯定会处得不错。”

Nate张嘴想告诉她自己不想回家的原因就是想一个人待着，但在话成型前就意识到，他其实不想。最后那句话变成一片混乱的声音，但Gloria只是接着计划该准备什么样的食物，问他有没有过敏或喜欢吃的。

Nate最终获准回到他的公寓以后，订了一个圣诞节花环，直接送到加利福尼亚。

-

有个卖咖啡的女孩，还有公共财政课上一个女人，会对他微笑，露出全部牙齿那种。有一天课后，Kelly跟着他，和他说，他很勇敢。他脸上的表情不是接受表扬时候该有的那种。他点头，然后走开。开始下雪的时候他才意识到走错了路。等他回到家，雪已经大到像冰雹。

-

第二天早晨跑步的时候，他踩到冰上，抓住最近的一个行人才没有真的摔倒。被抓住的女人听着他的道歉挥挥手，觉得整件事比起让她难受更让她想笑。Nate接着又跑了两个街区，然后他必须抓住路边的铁栏杆，因为他的膝盖抖到让他快站不住。

他靠在栏杆上，用鼻子呼吸。刚才的女人可以用不费力的幽默来看对她的（尽管是无意的）袭击，不会从口袋里掏出刀子或者是引爆胸前的炸弹。太美好太正常，Nate则是想着如果有人像那样抓住他，他能最快打折那个人的哪根骨头。

-

圣诞前夜，他把手机留在公寓里。

吃焖羊肉的时候，Gloria首先谈起她已故的丈夫，然后是她的姐妹，然后是她的女儿。她有四个孙子孙女，还有好多侄女侄子，表亲，多到Nate都记不住。她讲到最喜欢的孙侄女，和Nate差不多大，忍不住多讲了几句，但她向Nate保证：“我不会愣把你们凑一对，因为你现在明显还在经历一些事，亲爱的。”她又给Nate切了一块樱桃派，看Nate吃的时候拍着他的手。

他已经爬上床才意识到，那天晚上他说的最长一句话是：“好，我想再来一份。”

-

12月31日，Nate研究着窗户上的霜，手机响起。不是他给家里人专门设的铃声，他穿过房间到吧台上拿起手机。

“新年快乐。”

“先别着急，长官。接下来的两个小时里很可能发生可怕的事。”

“是的。我想你可以给我发更多Ray的照片。我觉得大概要避免看邮箱。还有我已经不是你的指挥官了，Brad。最好态度好点。”

“尽管今天晚上我没能有幸和Ray一起度过，但我打赌他应该还是一样的表现。还有旧习……”

“那些训练，嗯？”

“我想让山姆大叔失望。”

“嘿，Ray应该把头探进那种帽子里，还能当呕吐盆。”

Brad的笑声很响。Nate意识到自己在微笑。

“你是根据经验说的吗？别告诉我Nate Fick要这样度过元旦？”

“哈，我在写论文，或者说我刚才在写，嗯，我应该在写。我只是还没写。”

“受教育人的致命伤。”

“足以拿来鄙视你们这群军校生了。”

元旦的第十分钟，Nate一边喝酒一边打呵欠。他们刚才一起看了时代广场现场直播，漫不经心地评论着参与的人有多蠢，但Brad已经安静了几分钟。

“Brad？”

他没有回答。

“你还在吗？”Nate看了看电话连接情况，“喂？”

“我想我们应该做朋友。”

Nate又看了下电话。

“我在这颗星球上能忍受的人不多。”Nate继续说，“其中大部分是我的家人，而那些人是因为我尊重他们，他们接触我比较早。”

“你新年的决心是交新朋友吗？”

“我从来不下新年决心。”

“那这是大冒险？”

“算了，忘了吧。”Brad说，声音低沉快速。

“不不，我接受。不管这看起来多像小学生。”

电话那端有一声很轻的、危险的笑声。

“说到学校，你应该在写的论文怎么样了？等等，别告诉我你神奇地一边通电话，喝着大量的酒，给中东带来和平，还完成了论文？”

“秘诀是”Nate说，心中暗自恨着在桌子边缘等着他的那摞书，“让所有人不带武器，和Ray Person锁在一个房间里。不，我没有做一点功课。而你完全知道，你个混球。你从五十码以外就能听到我打字的声音。我假期快结束的时候肯定很糟糕。”

“我带领三天生存班的时候肯定会想着你，还有你必须经历的可怕历程，坐在屋里写论文。是的，士兵，这里很冷，我们在给松鼠剥皮，但想想Nate，他必须写文章。”

“你才不会给松鼠剥皮。我觉得要把‘友情申请’落到纸面上。”

Brad哼笑。

“你应该看看怎么提供证书。假如你给我寄来一份，我保证会把你的那份挂在来自哈佛的那两份中间。”

“你继续不写论文，哈佛才不会鸟你。”

“你继续在元旦求别人做你的朋友，看看最终能有多少朋友。”

Brad一点声响都没有。Nate甚至听不到呼吸声。

“我很抱歉，我……”

“你那边天气如何？还是很冷？”

“对，正在下雪。”Nate叹气，揉揉鼻梁，“已经有三英寸了。我想出门滑雪。”

“你可以从食堂偷个餐盘。”

“我记得食堂已经不用餐盘了，为了省水。还有Brad，我刚才那句话不是听起来那个意思。”

“没事。”

“我真的……”

“老天爷，我说了，没事。”

“行，好吧。”

他们再次安静下来。电视上的新年庆贺直播正在收尾，但时代广场上还是人山人海，人人都是快乐的表情。他现在能听到Brad的呼吸声。

“那，”Nate说，即使他知道他不该，“我是不是该在名片上加一行？”

Brad大声呻吟，挂断电话。

在他睡觉前，Nate查看了电子邮箱。里面有三张Ray的照片，还是万圣节的，在Brad来电话前发送。他确认了自己的胜利。

-

一月里的某些早上他没有出门跑步，而是躺在床上看新闻。他把羽绒被拉到鼻子上，然后在CNN和FOX之间来回调着台。准备好以后，他会煮咖啡做吐司，然后把电视静音，读论文，他的呼吸温暖而平稳。

-

他继续和Gloria一起吃饭，因为她可以一直讲两人份的话不会厌烦。他又把盘子填满，听着她讲以前怎么骑马，还有为什么她第二小的孙辈其实是害群之马。

某个周二，他早过去了一会，那天一整天他的公寓都阴暗得很奇怪。Gloria开着电视，新闻正播到伊拉克有关的报道。他在厨房和起居室之间的门停下来。

“我去过那里。”他听到自己说，然后Gloria抓住他的手肘，问他能不能把餐具摆好。他看到Gloria的眼神扫过电视，然后又回到他的身上。他直直地回视。他们没有说话，Nate在心里想象着她的同情、恐惧还有问题，他的身体准备好转身。

Gloria放开了他的胳膊。

“你知道我把银餐具都放哪里了。”

他整个身体从脊柱开始颤抖。他摆好餐具。

-

他从圣诞节前就没和母亲说过话，他还是不接电话，因为他听过所有留言。他的母亲以为他现在的生活新鲜、有序、安全，想要知道其中的每个细节。但他既没感到新鲜、有序或安全，也不想告诉她他没有。

他想要看着黑夜里车开过他的街，用外卖餐盒吃泰餐，关掉手机。或者干脆把自己一折两半。但他没有，而是打电话给Brad跟他抱怨经济政策课。

-

二月的某个周一早上，他的母亲不请自来。她说服出租车司机帮她把三个行李箱扛上楼，她还没进门，Nate就已经感受到愧疚。

“亲爱的，”她亲着他的脸颊说，“你看起来糟透了。生病了吗？”

“我没事。妈妈，你不用非得过来。”

她审视着他的脸，然后摸他的脉搏。

“嗯……”

她检查了冰箱、壁橱、两个水池下面，还有通风道，然后才承认他可以照顾好自己。

“我不是十二岁的孩子。”他生气地说。

“是才有鬼，Nathaniel。”

他脖子后面变得通红，低头看向地板。

“对不起。”

她挑起他的头然后拥抱他。他的母亲闻起来像是夏天还有肉桂。

-

他的母亲带他出去吃午饭，他们坐在靠背很高的火车座里，他给母亲解释他上的课程，详细地说明他已经做过的功课，还有要做的。他觉得自己听起来像是坏掉的机器人，但他的母亲一直在点头微笑。他尝不出三明治的味道，也不敢相信自己可以用这样荒唐可笑的伪装骗过母亲。

“那为什么你不在电话里告诉我这些呢，Nate？或者该问你为什么连电话都不接？拜托，我到这里来一点都不奇怪。”

“我回了几封电邮。”

“告诉你父亲你喜欢他给你转发的邮件不算回复。”

“你也能看出来，我很忙。”

“我知道你忙，但我还是想知道你过得怎么样。这是你在我子宫待过九个月的不幸副作用之一。”

Nate没告诉她他也想知道自己最近过得怎么样。他对着餐盘点点头，然后当她问有没有交到朋友的时候，Nate觉得自己回到了小学。他之前并没意识到答案是否定的。

“有几个。”他说，“这儿有不少好人，但我还没和什么人走得很近。”

“但你会和他们出去对吧？你周末会出去玩？”

他想起上周五晚上，Gloria做了热狗，他很震惊地发现Gloria超热切地支持凯尔特人队，还有周六，他和Brad发了几个小时的短信，直到他在电脑前睡着。

“当然。”他说道。

-

Nate周二午间课以后给Gloria打电话，告诉她不能过去吃晚饭。

“没什么事，就是有些必须处理的家庭事务。”

“你的妈妈。”

“你老这么从猫眼偷看可不好。”

“她看起来像是要搬过来。”

“我觉得她已经搬过来了。听着，Gloria……”

“她走以前你希望我不要找你？”

“不是你的问题，你很棒，只是她……”

“是你的妈妈。我也不想让你见我的妈妈，上帝保佑她。”

“谢谢。”

“你们怎么叫这个来着？Semper fi？”（译注：拉丁语，意为永远忠诚，美国海军陆战队座右铭。）

“对，semper fi。”

-

他母亲在的早上，他跑得更远。他站在门口，希望屋里没人。但她还在，在他的沙发上读着推理小说。他把自己锁在卫生间里，给Brad打电话。

“今天是我妈妈在我这里待的第三天。她一直在建议我们‘出门走走’，还要来听我的课。我不知道她打算什么时候走。”

Brad哼笑。

“你可以直接问她。”

“如果我问她了，她会让我因为赶她走而愧疚，尽管一开始我根本没想让她来。不行，她挑起的这个游戏可不简单。”

“好吧，你想让我做什么？”

“我觉得我在拜托你救救我。”

“我四月才有假期。”

“她很可能那会还在。”

“我承认和你妈妈睡一张床会有点尴尬，但我接受你的邀请。”

“四月什么时候？”

-

那周快结束的时候，Nate走进起居室，发现他妈妈在单人沙发里睡着了，他感觉房间很充实而不是拥挤。他从沙发背面抽过来毯子，给她盖好。

“我可以带你到校园里转转，周六。”她醒来以后Nate跟她说，“之后我们可以去你提起的哪些地方，然后周日补上那些没来得及做的事。”

“听起来好极了，但我周日早上就走了。”

“你不用非得……”

“别跟我撒谎。我能看出来你在忍着不跳来跳去。”

“我不是故意的。”

她用手里的简装书半开玩笑地拍打他的手臂。

-

周六，Nate挣扎着维持高兴的样子，逼自己说话。他给她讲故事，连比带划，精巧动人。他想让她走的时候觉得他是快乐的。他想让她相信自己帮到了儿子，尽管他的脑袋里转着不同的念头。他看着她母亲平静快乐的脸庞，让她的表情也点亮自己，像儿时一样。

晚餐过后，他们在新下的雪中走回家。

“我很抱歉没有更好地接待你。”他轻笑着说，“你本来可以在城市里到处转转。”

“不，你已经做到最好了。”

他体内有什么在搅动着。她放开他的手，继续向前走。Nate站在黑暗的路口，心里明白自己有多愚蠢，还以为她没有像以往一样能一眼看穿他。

早上，她在马路边给他脸上印下最后一个吻，上了出租车。车开走的时候Nate朝她挥手。他奔跑，一遍又一遍地在心里重复着所有他向母亲撒的谎，还有所有她点头微笑，假装自己相信他的样子。

-

Gloria预测疯狂三月（译注：NCAA锦标赛，美国大学篮球锦标赛，大部分比赛都在三月进行）比赛结果准确到可怕。Nate第一轮之后就放弃了。她看比赛时候腿上放个笔记本，说到“男孩们”就好像她认识他们，教过他们一样。

半决赛中场休息时候，他转身想问她有没有想吃的东西，但他真正张嘴说出的话却是关于他的士兵。那感觉像是说出了他不该说的秘密，但他在沙发上换了个坐姿，觉得胸口不再紧绷。

好多个夜晚，他给她讲述他们，主要大略描述他们的性格，还有他们一起穿越沙漠那些漫长无聊的时光。Gloria觉得Walt很有魅力，Mike和Brad很厉害。她一直不相信Ray的存在，因为每个故事都让Ray显得更加神奇。他没提起Evan或者他的文章。

故事第一次转向战斗的时候，他表示歉意。

她伸出手放在他的脸上。

“亲爱的，我父亲参见过一战，他喝醉的时候会给我们讲述战争。当然你的语言比他的美多了。”

-

他不知道和叙述复述战争有没有关系，他的梦越来越暴力。一天早上，他挥舞着闹钟醒来。一周以后，他醒来发现自己醒来的时候正在枕头下面找枪。他发现梦里的炸弹只是雷声，但雨停以前他还是没法再入睡睡着。

-

“你知道，”一天晚餐以后Gloria说，“我也跑步。”

“真的？”

“你的怀疑棒极了。”

“你愿意和我一起跑步吗，Gloria？”

“我愿意。”

周六，Gloria穿上一身田径服，戴上遮阳帽，带着Nate一起绕他们的公寓两个街区跑圈。她在前门台阶上停下，稍微有点喘，所以Nate拿钥匙打开大厅的门，为她拉着门。

“你过来吗，亲爱的？”

“我一会过去，Gloria。我每天早上跑六英里。我先跑完再说。”

他转过街角之前都能听到她的笑声。

-

他母亲再来电话的时候，他接了起来。她问了所有细微的问题，包括他的饮食习惯，有没有朋友，Nate老实回答每个问题，但他不明白为什么他母亲没有强迫他说实话。她知道他满嘴谎言，而她允许他撒谎。他说到流理台上的菠萝，还有他和同学去过的酒吧，心里暗想，等她先眨眼。

-

Nate开门的时候手里还拿着铅笔，他把笔别在耳朵后面。

“嗨。”

“你好，长官。”

“真的？”

Brad笑了，顺手把包扔到门里面。

“你好，Nate。”

“看吧，不难。饿了吗？”

-

Brad要了份牛排，Nate不知道为什么觉得很好笑，他笑了半天。Brad没问为什么。

牛排吃到一半，Brad讲最近的训练，有个新兵跟不上趟，Nate的嘴变得干涩。

“什么感觉？现在？”他问，Brad能听到他在想的后半句话：我走以后。

“不一样。没变化。我们不怪你，Nate。”

“我还是觉得……”

“你需要这么做。看看你，在真实的世界运作良好。要是我的话，肯定一团糟。”

“我躲了我妈妈四个月，直到她忍不住不请自来，现在我们陷入了一个可笑的谎言循环，其中的对话还包含我的纤维摄入。还有，我最好的朋友是一个七十多岁的女士，她喂我吃派，还有你那个可怕的花环也是她做的。

“你是。”

“什么？”

“老年人最喜欢的那种人。”

“闭嘴。”

“什么，年轻的女士没有排队想要和真正的战争英雄接触？我国现在看来比宣传得还要糟糕。”

Nate摇摇头。

“哦，上学期课后有个女的告诉我，她觉得我是个英雄，然后我逃跑了。上个月我带了个约会对象到平时去的咖啡馆，结果做咖啡的姑娘，大概18岁吧，没来由地非常嫉妒，搞砸了我们的咖啡，她老板吼她很久，现在我没法再去那家咖啡馆，因为她见着我就哭。我的生活就像是更糟版本的高中生活。没准明天早上起来我就长出青春痘，要去年级教室报到。”

Brad微笑。

“嗯，起码你看着确实像。”

-

凌晨3点半Nate跌跌撞撞地走进厨房想喝杯水。他能看到Brad的脚从沙发床的一端伸出来。Brad的包还在门口。看起来很小。Nate把杯子留在水池里。

外面在下雨，Nate把窗帘拉开一条缝。街道看起来像是运河。他希望雨可以下好几天不停。他在窗边的椅子上睡着了，清晨的时候他在沙发的可怕嘎吱作响中醒来。

雨停了。

“靠。”他说。

“什么？”Brad说，他坐在沙发床的一头。

“我喜欢雨。”

Brad耸耸肩，转了转脖子。Nate站起来，发现自己的脖子往哪边转都疼。Brad从包里拿出来网球鞋，冲Nate摇晃了一下。Nate大笑了一下，摇摇头。

“哦操，哦。”

Nate在自己的床上再次睡着。

-

“你睡得好吗？”Brad马上问他，放下手中的报纸。

Nate在厨房门口停下来。

“好。我脖子感觉好点了，还有，当然，在床上睡挺舒服的。怎么了？你对我的公寓做了什么不忍直视的事？”

“没有。”他说，但看起来不太确定。“你肯定？”

“好吧，说真的，你弄坏了什么？”

Brad张嘴，他的眼睛在Nate的眼神里寻找着什么。他闭上嘴等了一下，然后承认：“我把橙汁喝光了。”

“然后你都没给我煮咖啡。”

“你让我一个人探索剑桥市可怕的街道。”

“哦多危险啊。你能用眼神让大学生恐慌症发作。”

“还有你可能没有面包吃了。”

“我本来还有半袋。你都拿来干嘛了？”

Brad微笑，温柔地带动脸上的大部分肌肉，但他的眼神没有变。Nate笑着摇头，然后穿过厨房。

-

那周剩下的时间，他们一起跑步。Brad跟着Nate平时的路线跑，没有问题，只有一次抱怨说：“就六英里？”Nate想把他推下河，让他把多余的英里给游掉。

-

周六晚上，Brad从冰箱里拿出来一大瓶伏特加。Nate一开始混着橘汁喝，然后Brad问：“你是哪个姐妹联盟的带头人来着？”

“你妈参加的那个。”Nate回答，他把果汁放回到冰箱里。

特纳电视网在放《侏罗纪公园》，他们决定每次出现恐龙就干一杯。

-

Nate醒来，发现自己的脸埋在沙发的把手里。他试着伸直腿，传来一声闷哼。

“那是我的肾。”

Nate把腿往左挪，直接放到Brad的膝盖上。

“你有两个肾。”

“两个都抗议着从我身体里撤退走了。”

“是你说看到恐龙就喝的。我刚才还有橙汁。记得橙汁吗？”

“哦，还有伏特加剩下。”

“嘘。”

“我们应该给喝完了。”

“规则不是这么定的。我不要喝。”

他感觉Brad身体向前，从地上拿起了伏特加瓶子。瓶子里的酒比Nate想象得要多。Brad打开盖子。

“好吧，你不能全喝了。停，Brad。”

“那就帮帮我，混蛋。”

“我去把橘汁拿来。”

“ _我_ 去把橘汁拿来。”

Brad拿来橘汁，两个干净杯子，还有一包薯片。

“下次，我们得邀请Gloria。”Nate接过杯子说道，“我不敢相信你过来的这周她竟然出门了。你们两个人聊天——不得了。”

“你太体贴了，还让我见你的替身妈妈。”

“她才不会想要安排我怎么拉屎。”

Nate安静了一会。

“我跟她讲了伊拉克。”

Brad倒橘汁的动作中途停下。

“然后？”

“她就是听着。她没有假装我没问题。”

Brad朝他靠过来。

“你没问题。”

“我比之前好。但这不算没问题，如果这就是没问题，那我宁愿有问题。”

Brad看着他，下巴咬紧，满脸严肃。

“你会好的。你会很好。你会他妈的特别好。”

“好吧，如果你这么觉着。”

“闭嘴。”

“你是好的那部分。”Nate说，Brad找到遥控器，开始调台。

“闭嘴。”Brad又说了一遍，但语气是温柔的，他在微笑。

-

周日他们没出门跑步。Nate做了煎蛋卷，他们一起看动画片。下午Nate看书学习，Brad拿来他的一本外交政策教科书读，直接笑出声。

他周一早上离开。

Nate周二早上醒来，冲进起居室，想要告诉Brad他终于想起来之前在校园酒吧里听到的那个和金发有关的糟糕笑话。他在尖锐的恐慌中站在那里有一会，才足够清醒到想起来他的房间现在就该是空的。

-

期末考试那周中间有天夜里3点，他拿起电话打给Brad，想要告诉他书里的某句话。

Brad接起电话，声音紧张又疲劳。

“没事吧？”

“什么？”

“我这边是夜里12点，也就是说你那里是夜里3点……”

“什么？”

Nate在一团糟的桌面上找到手表。

“哦，靠。抱歉。我上一次看表还是11点半。”

“好吧，反正我现在醒了，接着说，你想和我分享什么必要的知识？”

Nate看了看手里的书，上面的字在游动。

“没什么要紧的。”他合上书说。

“Nate。”

僵硬的停顿。

“你最近睡得怎么样？”

“你想知道我睡得怎么样？”Nate觉得有点好笑，然后他发现自己想不起上一次超过四小时的睡眠是什么时候。“这周我很忙。期末。”

“所以没睡觉？”

“多少睡了会。”

“做梦了？”

“我没……什么梦？”

他能听到电话那端沙沙作响，像是Brad正在起床。

“哦对，我把你吵醒了。不多说了，你接着睡吧。”

他挂断电话，把手机扔到桌子上。公寓基本是黑的，Nate没开灯，走过去打开冰箱，吃了个苹果。他的电话响了。他没接。

-

到现在为止的几个月里，大概每周一次，他觉得他在跑步的时候看见了Brad。他认错的人一般都是高个子，不一定都是金发，他从来没看清他们眼睛的颜色。一般他们都是面对着他跑步过来，然后和他擦肩而过，有一次有个人从他面前急转弯插过去，还有一次是在河上钓鱼的一个人。

那天早上，他只睡了不安稳的三个小时，五个小时之后就是考试，手机上有三个未接来电，他的脑袋疼得像是在偏头疼，所有人看着都像是Brad。

-

他灌下五杯咖啡以后去考了试。然后他回家，在家里走来走去有一整个小时，咖啡才消散到让他可以衣服也不脱，直接倒在床上睡着。

他上衣口袋里的手机震动，把他震醒了。

“喂。”

“去你的。学着像普通人那样接电话，或者回电话。”

“你把我吵醒了。”

“你先把我吵醒的。Nate，你还好吧？别骗我。如果我觉得你在瞎说我会找到Gloria的电话号码。”

“她才舍不得我。”

“那我就给你妈打电话。”

“卑鄙。”

“我担心你。”

Nate侧过身，蜷成一团。

“你怎么知道的？”

“我去你那边的第一夜，你回去睡觉，我跑步回来，你在睡梦中叫出来。当时你好像是醒过来，看向我，告诉我说你找不到你的枪，然后又睡着了。”

“我不记得。”

“你不记得这次，但你记得其他时候的。”

“不是……我没有……只是有时候。从我给Gloria讲那些事开始。”

“找人谈谈。”

“我在和你谈。”

“除了我以外的人。”

“我觉得有点像恐慌症。”Nate慢慢开始，“不总是枪。有时候用剑。但总是生死关头，有结果之前我就会醒来。这周我就是很累，有门期末考试让我很担忧。我保证。拜托，别给我妈打电话。”

Brad没有笑，但Nate敢打赌他嘴边有微笑。

“如果情况变糟，别像个傻瓜一样撑着。”

“我不是……”

“你就是。”

“我不会变成那样。”

“很好。”

Nate坐起来，玩着牛仔裤的纽扣。

“我这周考完就没事了。我能去你那边吗？”

Brad呼气，话筒把声音都收进去。

“不行。实战马上就要来了。你知道总有些迹象表明不远了。我不能……”

“告诉我更多。”

“对。”

“如果可以的话，你什么时候出发，就让我知道一下……”

“当然。”

Nate把电话贴得离脸更近，假装能听到背景里的海浪声。

-

一周以后，短信的震动提示把他唤醒。

Brad已经离开美国，Nate知道那意味着什么，他没法不知道。他无法阻止自己看到交火和准心，根本没法睡一整夜。他在厨房里揉着眼睛，想要集中注意力在麦片上，但他研究明白勺子的时候，麦片早就泡糟了。他在当地的智库开始夏季实习，他不知道同事每次看到他翻包找手机时候是怎么看他的。

-

六月，Gloria的两个孙子来看她，Nate晚餐后和Gloria咬耳朵，说他怀疑他们不喜欢自己，Gloria用手指戳着Nate的胸口。

“他们当然不喜欢你。我现在要喜欢你也得费点力气。你知道有个说法，说有些人一笑起来，整个房间都亮了。最近你皱着眉头的样子完全起到相反的作用，亲爱的。”

Nate气冲冲地穿过走廊回到自己的公寓，生了一个小时的闷气，然后他在窗户的倒影里看到自己的样子，只能认输。第二天早上，他买了把水枪，然后带着两个孩子出去在街区里到处跑，直到他们累得在门廊里瘫成一团。最小的孩子，Jason，利用这个时机告诉Nate他棒极了。

Nate感觉棒极了。

第二天他和他们一起去了动物园，再后来一天他们去了波士顿科技馆。午后的阳光里，他们在坐在Gloria的沙发上，Jason在他腿上睡着，Nate看着他呼吸。这是第一次，当他想到Brad距离他有多遥远，他并没有紧张。

-

国庆节周末，他回到父母的家。他把水枪也给带回来了，和侄子侄女大干一仗。战斗的高潮，所有人都转火外公。Richard防守得不错，然后他转向Nate，Nate举起双手投降。

“你觉得我能管住他们？”

Nate在自己的老房间里换上干衣服，到卫生间拿毛巾擦头发。他笑着看自己的头发乱七八糟地支棱着，然后走向厨房。他在厨房门口停下。里面他母亲和姐姐在谈论他。

“他比二月那会好多了。”他母亲说道。Nate能想象她靠着水池，手里拿根香烟的样子。她五年前已经戒烟，但Nate的童年记忆里满是着她那样站着的回忆。“他还是一团糟，假装可以运作良好，但他现在没那么……崩溃。”

“他自己怎么说的？”Meg假装不在意地问道，但Nate能听出她的好奇。

“他没和我谈过，很明显他也没和你谈，所以具体怎么样和你没关系。”

“我只是担心他。”Meg坚持说，“上次我给他打电话的时候，他只用拉丁语回话。”

“我们两个处在僵局中。他在等着我强迫他回答，我在等他自己准备好。我不知道他能和谁敞开心扉，他看起来在那边没有一个亲近的人。”

“一个都没有？”

“Megan，如果你想知道你弟弟生活的方方面面，也许你应该自己问他。”

“你先提起来的，妈妈。”

“但我没说你可以随便问问题。”

Nate转身从侧门出去。他看到他父亲靠在车库墙上。

“我得看着点他们。”

他冲着自己的孙子们点点头，孩子们还在前院玩耍，然后又用下巴指向脚边的便携冰箱。

“他们敢再做什么过分的事，我就用冰水浇他们。”

“我不认为这样会让他们退缩。”

“那我就藏到你妈身后去。他们怕死她了。”

Nate严肃地点点头，然后从车库里拿出两把折叠椅。他父亲递给他一瓶啤酒，举起自己手里的和他干杯。

“敬你。”他说。

-

在烟火发散的光之下，孩子们用最后的力气试着抓萤火虫。Nate站在院子的边缘，看着刚刚露出光芒的星星。他看了一下时间，现在伊拉克大约凌晨1点。

-

“谢谢你。”他对Gloria说，同时递给她一束玫瑰。她的手指抚过花瓣，Nate看到眼泪在她的眼角堆积。

“我什么也没……”

“你有。我发现以前都不知道自己需要什么。就当作是个美好的巧合吧。”

她又摸了摸花瓣。

“你能从餐具柜里帮我找个大花瓶吗？”

“没问题。”

-

梦境变了。他在奔跑。然后一片漆黑，他想他能认出自己的起居室。然后Brad倒在沙子上，然后Brad又站在那个花园的炸弹边上，然后他们一起奔跑，跑啊跑，Nate醒来后感觉很累。

他一整周都做了同样的梦。

-

八月刚开始的时候，Maggie，法学院大二的学生，在公园里直接走到他面前，邀请他共进晚餐。他喜欢她笑起来嘴角往左边偏的样子，于是他答应了。他们一起吃披萨，谈论奥维德。他跟她吻别，感觉挺好。第二天早上他本来想给她打电话，他需要美好的事物。他的手机在他开门的时候响起，他想“Maggie这就打来了？”结果是Brad。Nate突然很冷，又很热，他的手慌忙扔下钥匙接起电话。

“嗨。”

“喂。”

“我以为……你还好吗？”

“嗯，虽然他妈的悍马里的生活还是和地狱一样，但相对来说，我还不错。”

他听起来和Nate记忆里一模一样。Nate靠在自己的公寓门上。

“好，那……挺好的。”

“听着，我没……回来。”

“哦。”他从胸口呼出一口气。

“这是我们第一次能打电话。”

“嗯，对。任务还……我是说，操，你不能告诉我。”

Brad压低声音。

“我不知道缺乏沟通竟然还能让我惊讶，但老天爷……”

他能听到Brad闭上嘴，呼气。Nate的手在手机上收紧。他想改变这些，但他什么也做不了……

“我很抱歉。”

Brad没说话，但Nate能想象他点头的样子，缓慢平稳。

“Brad。”他说，语气非常肯定，把自己都吓一跳。

“我在？”Brad听起来一样吃惊。

Nate耳中能听到自己的心跳，他说：“我想你。”

“我也是。”

那瞬间好像世界都悬于一线，Nate开始觉得自己不小心说了其他的什么话。

“你呢？”

“我？”

“你怎么样？”

“噢，对。我没事。一直挺忙。”

他突然想到Maggie。“我有去……国庆时候我去看了父母。”他没说完原来的半句话。

“我打赌Fick家族肯定特别认真庆祝国庆节。你们都穿着一样的国旗T恤，没错吧？”

“呃……我们小时候穿过，我妈妈让穿的。”

Brad笑。

“我就知道。我小时候有一次国庆……”Brad开始说，但从他那边的背景里传来一阵喧闹。Nate知道要发生什么。

“对不起。”Brad说。

“再见。”

Nate有一瞬间很惊讶，自己竟然还站在走廊里。他进屋，打开电视，但没有看。他在和Brad说话时候想到了什么很重要的事，当时就是个半成型的想法，转瞬即逝，但又非常迫切。他上床睡觉，想要知道到底是什么的好奇还在后背上刺痛。

第二天一早，他拿着手机，正在思考如何邀请Maggie出来第二次约会，突然就明白了。大概就在想要摧毁呐喊，想要命令控制，想要把所有东西都安排好的欲望中间，就在“我很抱歉”和“我想你”之间，他在想，“我爱你”。

他的大脑停止运转。吸气，呼气。他笑出来，笑声有点歇斯底里，他站在流理台旁边，让笑声自然消退。然后他咳了一声，打电话给Maggie。

-

这不会改变他的生活。这不是他。这是其他人要的。他就是今天有点犯蠢，有点累。他只是很想他，还有他们奇怪的友谊。所以他错觉有其他东西。

-

Maggie问他为什么突然失去了和她对话的能力，问上次之后是不是发生了什么改变人生的大事，Nate不知道该如何和她解释胸口像鼓一样咚咚作响的心跳。

“对不起。”他最终好不容易开口说，“我就是有点累。这周有点奇怪。我家那边出了点小事。”

“哦，那太糟了。”但她的眼睛还是充满忧虑。

今晚，在她的车旁，Nate没有流连忘返。感觉就像在吻一个老朋友。没有发光，没有激情。他后退，知道她能看到自己的疑惑。

“我会打电话给你。”他好不容易说。

她点头。

“希望困扰你的事能变好。”

-

他对Brad的感情，他对其他人也有。他们之间是共同经历过战火的兄弟情谊。不是什么温柔的、粉红色的，情人节专属的感情。是尊敬。不是什么吓人的东西，不用逃避。不是破碎的，不是不好的。这是你同意为国捐躯之后自然而然发生的。

-

“嗨。”Nate说。

“嗨，我就等着你电话呢。中央广场新开了家餐厅。”

“我不认为现在是好时机。”

“什么？”

“上周的情况你也看到了。我没办法继续。”

“为什么这样，Nate？有什么事发生吗？”

“我有个朋友。”他说，“是我最好的朋友。”

他想用意识让她理解，让她就这样接受。她没有。

“那个人出什么事了吗？因为，说真的，听你的口气像死人了一样……”

他发出语无伦次的声音，觉得胸口疼。

“我想……”

“算了，无所谓。你不用非得说出来。之后有机会再见，Nate。”

他继续告诉忙音：“……让他回家。”

-

所以这才是为什么。他只是担心，那当Brad回来，等他到了加利福尼亚，等到Nate可以半夜1点半给他打电话形容奇怪的广告，到时候Nate就不再需要别的。

他觉得，Brad在他心里可能像一个装满水的水桶，水太多了，漫过边缘跑到他心里的其他地方，他可以把水再放回去。可是，他说到回家的时候，心里想的不是加利福尼亚。

-

“嗨，妈妈。”

“你好，Nate。听到你的声音太好了。你怎么样？”

“我想知道……我在那边的时候……你怎么过的？”

她没说话，Nate恨自己非要问这种问题，她不能不过日子，她能怎么过？

“你不用非要……”

“我讨厌想你。想到你我很害怕，从未有过的害怕。但有时候，我不得不集中注意力做其他事，或者有一阵子没有想你的时候，之后我记起来，会……感觉更糟糕，假如就在我没想你的时候……”她停下，Nate听到她的声音哽住，“你出了什么事怎么办？”

他能听到她开始哭泣，他咬住自己的嘴唇。

“亲爱的，为什么问这个？”

“我爱你，妈妈。”

他挂掉电话，紧闭双眼。没有用。Brad比其他人都重要。即使他能把水放回去，他需要更大的水桶，而不管水桶多大，里面的东西都不会变。

-

他母亲等了一天才给他打回来。

“嗨。”

“你好，亲爱的。”她说。

Nate等着她的问题，等她提到她假装Nate会感兴趣的消息，但什么都没有。

“爸爸怎么样？”他咳了一声，寂静拉得太长。

“你父亲非常好，我会告诉他你的问候。”

她又安静下来。Nate觉得他能听到书页翻动的声音。

“如果你没什么要告诉我的……”

“嗯？”

“你给我打电话。”

“是的。”

“然后你没什么要说的？”

“我有很多想说的。”

“好。”

“好。”

Nate把电话从耳边拿开，看着红色的按钮。他把拇指放在红色按钮上。

他没有挂断，而是说：“我担心还在那边的人。”

“你当然担心。”

“我非常担心。”

“我没有说你不是。”

“因为就是。”

“对。”

“就这样。”

“晚安。”

“你也是。”

她先挂断。Nate重重吐了口气，然后吞下两片阿司匹林。他讨厌他妈妈的心理游戏。

-

他沿河岸跑步，被太阳晒伤，但最终形成了个计划。包括很多他能或者不能问的问题，还有严禁谈论到替他难过或者想念他，但占计划最大比重的，还是不去想听到Brad的声音会让他有多疼。

-

“我只想玩牌。”他开学前一周的周末找到Gloria，认真地说，“我不想谈任何事，就玩牌。”

Gloria严肃地点点头，然后发牌。六手以后她就赢了。她记下分数，Nate收牌，洗牌。

“我就想集中在牌局上。不要分心。”

第二局她赢得更快，之后的一局她两手就凑齐了金拉米（译注：扑克玩法，具体规则太复杂，不赘述）。Nate扔开手里的牌，推开桌子。

“Gloria，我不知道自己在做什么。”

“你玩的方法没错，只是我比你玩得更好。”

“好得有点可疑……”他开始说，但他的电话响了。他看到屏幕，站起来，跟Gloria示意他要接电话。他走向Gloria的窗户，接起电话，他的双手没有颤抖。

“嗨。”

“嘿。”

疼法跟他想象的一样，快速而深沉。

“你是不是……”

“还在这边。出了点……问题。”

“但你听起来没有之前那样想杀人。”

Brad笑了。

“再等一两个小时就会了。”

“有什么类似Ray Person和炉子的事要报告吗？”

听着他的故事，很轻松。和以前没有不同，也许他错了。也许他有这个就行。

“这次和上次不一样。我们不需要每天都开着那该死的玩意前进。我们到现在为止只有四次需要用悍马转移。有个列兵，每一次，都最终跑到车顶上去，不止如此，还会掉下去。我们不知道他为什么要爬上去，或者为什么他没办法待在那上面，但他真的没必要老用头着地。”

他们都笑出来，Nate的舌尖上有另一个问题，但Brad先问了他。

“你暑假过得还好吧。”

 _不_ ，Nate突然很想说， _不，有个意想不到的发展。_ 他把胸口的纠结按下去，但他的手握紧电话，现在他感觉不到任何一根手指。他应该挂断。

“暑假快结束了。总体来说还不错。”

他没法放松他的手。他没法想象按下按钮，断掉连接，但他知道接下来会发生什么。

“是吗。那接下来你会回到传说中的学习圣殿，我就得想新招让你没法好好学习。别告诉别人，其实军官不注意的时候，我们教士兵怎么骚扰军官。”

话在他舌头上像火焰一样，会烧到Brad。

“我爱你。”

“你在说什么？”

他站在一个老妇人的公寓里，架子上有石膏半身像，还有陶瓷公鸡，每面墙上都挂着十字绣绣出来的名言。为什么他会做出这种事？

“为什么我会做出这种事？”

“我不知道，Nate。”

“哦，靠。”他说，“我为什么没挂断？我知道这会发生。我预料到了，但我放任发展。”

“Nate，你需要停下来，解释一下。”

“我不认为我该道歉。这是不是让我更糟糕？”

“是的。”

“我不同意。”

“那你问什么？”

“我不觉得需要解释。”

“你错了。”

“知道什么时候为什么或者多长时间会让你少生气一点？还是你真的想知道？”

“完全不知道我其实也可以，但你搞砸了，现在不可能了。”

“再见。”Nate说，他感觉很累。

“别挂断。”

“为什么？”

他听到Brad放弃了两句话的开头，然后很安静地说：“我会再打给你。”

“很好笑。”

“我会的。”

“我不敢保证一定会接。”

“你会的。”

“你还不明白我刚做了什么吗？我刚毁了什么？没法重建。没法找回来。”

“我会打给你。”

Nate挂断电话，然后瘫倒在Gloria的地板上。他透过蒙住脸的双手呼吸。

“你做过这么傻的事吗？”

“做过。”

Nate转身，看到她在厨房里，站在他的椅子后面。

“然后呢？”

“我和Howard有五十年幸福的婚姻，直到他去世。”

Nate把额头靠在手上，笑出来。

-

他开始上课，然后就像九月一样，Brad不在。知道自己曾经单独做过这些事感觉还不错。他开始接受某些友好的邀请，和别人一起共度时光，但还是有很多无法填满的空间。还有很多事他不告诉任何人。他不知道以前他是怎么办的。

-

Nate没意识到自己有多久没做过暴力的梦，直到一天他梦到Brad，梦中他前倾靠近Brad，他们的额头顶在一起，他的一只手扶在Brad脖子上，他的双唇打开，他从梦里惊醒。淋浴时候，他忍不住回想着梦里Brad展现出来的兴趣。

-

他十月开始打电话过来。Nate没有接。

好几个星期，Brad不断打电话，没有留任何语音留言，然后他突然发来一封电邮，里面写着：“我知道了。你和我说过。”

-

他打电话给母亲，问感恩节他该带点什么东西回家。她告诉他：“约会对象。”Nate笑得太厉害，手机都掉了。

-

冬天刚露头角的时候，Nate收到一个来自加利福尼亚的包裹。他用刀划开胶带，然后拿出来一个方方的东西，用气泡包装袋包着。是个证书，“兹证明Nate Fick先生为Brad Colbert先生认证的友人。”盖了个油乎乎的假章，还有条线，上面是Brad的签名。还装好框。

那之后电话来的时候，Nate接起来。

“谢谢。”

“是你的主意。”

“那是为了取笑你可怜的社交技能。”

“如果不喜欢你可以给我寄回来。”

“我喜欢。已经挂起来了。”

“是在达特茅斯的证书旁边吗？”

“我感觉有人看不起我的母校。”

“我对你读过的学校只有最高的敬意。”

“很好，因为如果我抓到你说我小学的不好，我们就该有麻烦了。小学是我美好的回忆，大部分由甜点时间组成。”

“来看我吧。”

Nate叹气。

“刚才那样多好。”

“你之前想来的，你应该来。”

“你不用非得邀请我。”

“你能不能闭嘴然后说好？”

“不，我不能，因为这是个坏主意。”

“那我去看你。圣诞节假期？”

“我去我姐姐那里过。”

“圣诞节之后。”

“我觉得不行。”

“考虑一下。”

“Brad，”他提高声音，“回答是……”

Brad的声音更高。

“就考虑一下。”

一秒又一秒的安静。Nate放松咬紧的下巴。

“我考虑一下。”

他在黎明前的雾气里沿着河岸奔跑，看着寂静褐色的河水。他想到大海。

-

他们在一片喧闹和温暖中吃火鸡和派，他最小的侄子偷偷把绿豌豆喂给狗，被大人抓个正着。

Meg把孩子送上床以后，在外面的门廊找到他。

"你看起来好多了。"

"不再满意从妈妈那里得到二手消息了？"

"她总是不愿意分享最有料的部分。"

"她根本不知道有料的消息。"

"所以你有咯？"

Nate看着自己的呼吸在空气中漂浮着。

"可能有。"

她用手肘戳了下他的肋骨。

"然后呢？"

"然后别告诉妈妈，要不我不告诉你。"

"一言为定。但你得保证是有料的。"

"不。"

"嗨妈妈，"Meg表演，"你知道感恩节为什么Nate没带女朋友回来吗？哦，你都不知道他有女朋友？好吧，他也没告诉我，但你知道，他总有秘密。你知道妈妈现在能看出来不少。"

"没有女朋友。"

"如果你说'有料'是指你高等教育的事，那我就把你从门廊推下去，然后锁上所有门。"

"和女朋友没关系。"

她开始用肩膀把他推向栏杆。Nate挡回去，接着她一脚踩到他的脚上。

"犯规！"

"你撒谎！"

Nate从他姐姐身边绕过去，走向屋里。

"你不相信我让我很受伤。"

"Nate，你明知道除了女朋友其他消息都不算有料，但你还是给我屁都不算的诱饵。我知道你是个了不起的海军陆战队员，但我很确定你还是怕我。"

Nate意识到她成功把自己逼回到门廊的角落。

"这是怎么发生的？"

"你永远不会知道。"

他低下头，手指梳过头发。

"我坚持说没有女朋友。你看着办吧。"

Nate最终从起居室的一扇窗户翻回到屋里。他跳进已经没有光亮的房间，抬头看见Meg坐在桌子一头，面前摆着两杯葡萄酒。

"你忘了这扇窗户。"

"你以为我是随便坐在这里吗？"

他轻轻吹了声口哨，摇了下头。

"坐下。"她说，把一杯酒推过桌面，"跟我说说他。"

"没什么好说的。我做了非常错误的决定。"

Nate拿起杯子喝了口酒，朝他姐姐苦笑，然后重重坐下。

"他是我排里的士兵。现在仍在服役，他在伊拉克给我打电话时候我告诉他我爱他。"

"哇哦，你刚才没在开玩笑。"

"之前他成了我最好的朋友，现在没戏了。他想来看我，但不可能。"

"他想来看你？"

"我当时正在很努力地和他正常对话，不想那该死的破事，结果他完全毁了我的幻想。"

"你告诉他你爱他，之后他说要来看你？"

"对，但不是马上。也不像你想的那样。"

"我要求你马上按时间顺序给我讲整件事，然后我自己决定。"

"我要求你下地狱。"Nate回答，但他喝完酒以后，从电邮开始一一讲起。

-

Meg给他们的杯子又倒上酒，说道："我很抱歉你生活那么糟的时候没有多关心你一点。"

"谢谢。"Nate回答说，举起杯子，"但说真的，让我一个人待着其实是你能做的最好的事。妈妈就没给我留多少空间，而我很需要。"

"我得学会这招，'毫无预警不请自来还不告诉孩子我什么时候走'，等我孩子长大了不跟我沟通时候用。"

"Fick家的家族传统。"

Meg手肘放到桌子上，身体前倾。

"Nate，我希望你好好听着。他寻求你友谊的方式就像个青春期少女。然后你犯了愚蠢的错误，他还是给你打电话，不停打，就像个青春期少女。你没有回电话，他转向用自己做的小东西吸引你的注意力，还是你过去无意中提到的东西，完全就是个青春期少女。"

Nate在桌布上笑成一团。

"Brad不经常被比喻成青春期少女？"

"基本上可以确定你是世界上唯一一个这么做的人。"

"我没有错。"

"你错得离谱。"

"你不会一直爱他。"

"Meg……"

"我知道现在感觉像是这样，但如果他真的不喜欢你，你会忘了他。你们的友谊会尴尬一段时间，有什么了不起。你肯定经历过更糟糕的。"

Nate的手指在桌面上敲击，然后他抬头。

"就让他来看你，你这个……迟钝的傻瓜。"

他想要藏住微笑，但最终，Richard跑到厨房想再偷吃一块派的时候，看到他们两个在桌边笑得停也停不住。

-

今年，Gloria的花环用假常春藤做成，叶子中间点缀着亮闪闪的雪花。他从父母家回来的时候她已经给挂上了。

Nate在窗户前的椅子上蜷成一团，用毯子裹住腿。

"好。"他对着接起电话的Brad说。

Brad开始打字，说着可能的日期，Nate坐在那里点头。他应该解释清楚，他姐姐让他有了不该有的期待，要不然Brad买了机票过来，还要面对他们的友谊再一次解体。

"28号？Nate？你还听着吗？Nate？"

但Brad相信他们的友谊。Brad看着碎片，不觉得这是没法弥补的一团糟，Nate深吸一口气，而是觉得那是一座城，他相信他。

"28号，没问题。"

-

Nate敲开他姐姐家的门，用"别担心，他会来。"作为招呼。

"有别人要来？"她的丈夫Paul说，手上接过Nate拿着的棕色纸袋。

"他最好来。他不来的话我会一直折磨你。"

"你现在就在折磨我。"

"孩子们，Nate舅舅说要跟你们一起堆雪人。"

Meg从他肩头接过他的行李，然后把他推到外面。Nate帮忙堆了六个雪人，每个都是不同的生物，然后大家才被叫进屋吃晚饭。

那晚的感觉特别像他中学以前的家。他很安静，因为这种感觉是易碎的，就像是雪花结晶。然后Meg问他还记不记得他七岁的时候，她骗他说车库里住了个人，负责控制车库门。

"非常清楚。"

"你好几个礼拜都没进车库。"

"我必须让他从前门出去，"Nora告诉Paul，"不然他就开始大哭。"

"好几个礼拜之后他才肯说为什么，然后我必须把他扛过去，给他看车库里只有工具，没有一个又矮又毛茸茸叫Boris的男人。"

"你妈妈是个可怕的人。"Nate假装悄悄跟他六岁的外甥女说。

"我知道。"Claire非常热切地回应。

Meg朝Nate的脸扔了颗豆子。

-

Nate帮Meg和Paul把礼物装进袜子里。Paul关掉所有灯，只留圣诞树上的彩灯，Nate主动说他可以帮大家拿酒。他回到起居室，手上拿着三个酒杯，看到两个身影，映衬在凸窗背景上：Meg，她的头靠在Paul肩膀上。Nate回到厨房。

-

Brad的肩头有雪，Nate打开门看到他，特别想知道他的嘴唇是不是和看上去一样冷。

“什么？”Brad说，“你忘了是今天吗？”

他带的是上次的小背包。

“这样不行。”Nate说。

Brad的眼睛定住，紧盯着他。

“噢！”Gloria打开门大声说，“你到了。”

Brad飞快地转身，Nate还盯着他眼睛前一秒在的地方。

“你一定是Gloria，很荣幸见到你，女士。”

“你嘴巴太甜了。”她微笑，握了握他伸出的手。“晚餐已经准备好了。”

“我觉得我们应该和Gloria一起吃饭，今晚。”Brad回头看他，Nate马上开口说道。

Brad的表情紧绷，但他说：“听起来太棒了。”

“我把你的外套和包放起来。”

Brad低头看自己手里的包，又看了看Nate的手。有一瞬间，可怕的一瞬间，Nate以为Brad会直接转身带着包过去，但最终包还是到了Nate的手里，很沉。

Gloria赶着Brad穿过走廊，Nate后退回到自己的公寓。他一只手拿着Brad的背包，另一只手拿着他的外套。他既想把它们藏起来，又想把它们从窗户扔出去。最后他把外套放到一把椅子后背上，包就放在一进门的地方。

Gloria做了炖肉和土豆泥，她问Brad各种问题，来确认Nate故事的准确性。Brad用军事训练培养出的礼貌回答问题，但Nate知道Brad对Gloria知道那么多感到警惕。Nate拨弄着盘子里的食物，忽略了大部分对话。

他必须特别注意不要做出反应，因为他听到Brad跟Gloria说：“Nate去年寄给我一个你做的花环。”

“哦，对，我记得。圣诞节，是吧？”

“雪人和驯鹿，女士。基本上可以算是个玩笑，我们全家都是犹太人（译注：犹太人不过圣诞节，他们过光明节），但我能欣赏精致的手工艺品，不管是为了庆祝什么节日。”

“谢谢。你应该看到门上挂的，是今年的。你要是感兴趣的话，可以给你家庭价。今年的没什么特别的宗教痕迹。”

“就算这样，一个花环我就足够了。我总得维持形象。我承认，我的那个现在挂在门背后。”

“什么？”

“挂在我前门的背后。”

Nate想要揭穿他的谎言，想要撕碎他，因为他怎么可以在这么小这么蠢的事上撒谎，但这确实是Brad会做的事，不可能的事。

甜点是派，Nate把盘子放进洗碗机，Brad喝着咖啡，Gloria给他们讲78年的暴风雪。

Nate先离开，走之前亲吻了下Gloria的脸庞。他打开自己的门，但没有进去。他等着Brad说晚安，然后他转身。Brad在Gloria的门外定住。他的眼睛再次变冷。Nate没低头打开门，他的眼睛停在Brad身上。Brad两步快速走到门口，几乎就要迈出第三步，但他最终停在Nate身旁。Nate想要不动，但他的手想动。他低头走进屋里。Brad关上门，看到自己的包。

“就像我一直没离开。”

“闭嘴。”

Brad转向他，动作又快又尖锐。

“我要睡觉了。”

“Nate……刚才的话是我欠考虑。”

“这整件事都……”他停住，“我不能做这个。”

“你告诉我可以过来。”

“我错了。过去我也错过。”

“停下。你没有……”

“有很多事都是我的错，如果你能让我承担应有的责任，我会感激不尽。”

“那就承担。”

“我就在这么做。”Nate走向自己的卧室。

“但你不该。”

Nate停下，展开肩膀，回身。他看着Brad，还只是站在一进门的地方，还在说着让他颤抖的话。Brad不可能听到自己的声音，不可能看到他自己现在的样子。需要Nate解释。

“你真的把花环挂起来了吗？”

“是的。”

“为什么？”

“当时是圣诞节。”

“为什么？”

“大概2000多年前有个小妞说上帝搞大了她的肚子，然后她的小孩长大后做了一堆神奇的事，像是把水变成酒，为你们的原罪去死。”

“这是我最后一次问。”

“我不知道，Nate。拿到圣诞节花环该做什么？”

“如果你是你，你会把它给扔了。”

Brad环视着房间，像是想要否认。然后他的眼睛扫到圣诞卡片，打开放在Nate的流理台上面。

“是你给我的。”

“不。”Nate摇头。

“这就是为什么。”Brad坚持说。

“你不能这么说。”

Brad几乎向前迈步，但他改变主意，最后结果是在原地晃了一下。

“好吧。告诉我，Nate，我该说什么。”

“你不该留着花环。你也不该给我打电话回来。或者寄给我那个证书。或者来这里。这都是什么，Brad？你一年前给我打电话的时候真正想要什么？你找我是因为什么？伊拉克？一封电邮？花环？为什么是我？你想要什么？”

寂静很彻底，然后窗外响起警笛声，而Brad的话紧跟着警笛，似乎是某种延续。

“我想成为你的朋友，但你现在让这点很难实现。”

“我让你别找我，该死的。你不能说你不知道这有多难。”

Brad的嘴在他说话前先张开。

“这他妈的又是什么意思？”

Nate笑了，短暂又黑暗的笑。

“你做我的朋友，你该知道我是认真的。”

“我知道你是认真的，我……”

“就是不在意？觉得你懂得更多？其实吧，你他妈的什么都不懂。”

“一日是军官……”

“操你。”

“这是请求吗？还是命令？”

Nate穿过整个房间。

“出去。”他说，话语划过他的舌头，像金属一样尖利。

Nate看到Brad的脸上闪过畏缩，但他说：“我不要去找个破烂的旅店，就因为你不够强大，没法克服自己的问题。”

“克服自己的问题？我不够强大？”他安静地复道，几乎是自言自语。

“你不是……”

“你说得没错。如果我足够强大，那我应该在你回来的那一秒就飞到加利福尼亚，然后在他妈的机场里吻你。是可怕的软弱让我留在这里。我藏在软弱背后，假装这是件困难的事。”他的声音响亮平静，“我不会永远爱你，Brad。为什么你就不能保证离开，直到我说都过去了？”

Brad的整个身体都散发着愤怒的气息，Nate站得笔直，但Brad退后半步，一切都消失无踪。他的脊柱弯曲，他的手臂放下，他的眼睛看起来像水一样。

“我……不知道。”

Nate把他推到门上，一手扶在他脖子后面，另一只手贴在他的胸口上。他狠狠地用嘴唇压住Brad的唇，然后退后一点咬住他下唇的边缘。Brad猛地动了下，他的手放在Nate肩膀上。但他没有推开Nate，Nate向前，他的嘴唇和胯进一步贴近。他好像在搜寻着什么，他的手在Brad的胸口上下移动，穿过他的头发，划过他的脖子向下。Brad一只手停在Nate的右肩上，另一只手来到Nate脸上。Brad的嘴唇打开。Nate的膝盖发软，但他把更多的重量转移到Brad和门上。Brad向上动了下，Nate的腿能感到他勃起的阴茎。Brad猛地把头转向一边，对着Nate的肩膀使劲喘气，他的眼睛一片狂野。Nate的手指恋恋不舍，但他还是后退两步。

“我现在要离开。”Brad说。

“雪下了一天。”

“这不是……”

“至少今晚留下。”

“这怎么……”

“你走之前我都不会离开房间。”

“你能不能和我在一个频道上？”

Nate没法忍住笑，但他马上停下，点点头。

“不容易，对吧？”

Brad都没办法假装生气。

“只要是你需要的。”Nate说，让自己的手指摸上Brad的袖口。Brad看着Nate的手越来越近，直到他们的手指交缠在一起。他看着他们的手，像是不知道该怎么叫这个，然后他慢慢地分开他们的手。

“我需要离开。”

“好。”

他的眼睛再一次睁大，他的手指摩挲着Nate摸过的袖口。

“雪下了一整天。”

“确实，下了一天。”

Brad试着微笑，但最终只是让他看起来更加不知所措。他摇摇头，穿上外套。

“我想我需要……回家。”

“我发现那是个好地方。”

“是的，我希望是。”

他捡起没有打开的包，推开门。Nate紧紧抓住沙发的靠背，让自己不要追出去。Brad转过身，Nate松开手。

“我会打电话。”

他抓得更紧。

“我会接。”

Brad快速地关上门。透过窗户，Nate看着Brad在风雪中挣扎着前行，直到他的身影消失在雪中。

-

Nate毕业后搬走。他最后一次锁上门前又看了一圈，决定这样是最好的：空空如也。他敲开Gloria的门，再次跟她保证他会尽量来看她。他知道她在哭，但什么声音都没有，所以他什么也没说。她把一盒纸牌塞进他的手里，然后温柔地告诉他可以走了。

-

Meg又生了个女孩，他小心地选择礼物：不要粉色的。他到了以后，他姐姐把额头贴到他的额头上，说：“我很遗憾他还没打来电话。”他没问她怎么知道的。

-

他在办公室挂起了他的毕业证书，但他把Brad的证书放在抽屉里。哪天他过得特别不顺的时候，会打开抽屉看着他们的名字。他想起Brad，在他沙发上喝得醉醺醺微笑的样子；他想到太阳和大海。他从来不想雪。

-

他发现这个公寓也是空的，虽然和之前是不一样的空，但他知道该由什么填满。

-

Brad去英国待了一段时间，期间大部分时间他都在战场上。他们通过网络联系，没有声音，还可以在发送前删除某些话，所以世界感觉不是真的，也不是没道理。

-

只是他心里仍然在想，每次他看着女人走开想要追上去的时候；每次有人只对他展开笑颜的时候；每个早上他醒来，身边没有人，也没人给他电话，他看着手机屏幕上Brad的名字，然后把手机扔到流理台上的时候。

他现在在不同的地方奔跑，但感觉和以前一样。

-

十月的一个周二，Gloria去世了。她的女儿，Jason的妈妈给Nate打电话通知他。Nate觉得谢谢她告诉他非常蠢，但他还是感谢了她，然后给自己倒了杯酒。他看着窗户，祈祷下雨。

葬礼上，Jason不记得他，Nate感觉自己就是个陌生人，后来Gloria最喜欢的孙侄女伸出手抱住他。他抱着怀中的女孩，放不开手。

-

过去的一年里他有三个表亲堂亲结婚，所以他圣诞节没回家。他看着Alice的电话号码，然后把纸对折再对折，直到太厚了再也对折不了。新年那天他和朋友出去喝酒，喝到他宣布再也不要等待别人给他打电话。没人知道他到底在说什么，但他拿出来电话证明没人打过来的时候，大家都拍了拍他的肩膀。

-

他带着元旦宿醉醒来，着急地找了半天，发现自己的手机掉到外套内衬里。上面有两条留言。

“我希望你那里在下雪，不论你在哪里。”Brad说，声音带着醉意和暖意，“还有希望你很冷。我现在正在享受加利福尼亚最棒的反季节，Ray不在这里吐的到处都是，所以我觉得这个晚上还是挺不错的。”他的呼吸乱了一下，“听着，我一般不下什么决心，但是……我想交朋友。有什么建议吗？”

第二条是好几个小时之后留的。Brad的声音听起来很疲倦，但很清醒。

“还有，”他说，“必须强调，你没接电话，混蛋。”

-

加利福尼亚很暖和，像是在微笑一样的温暖。天气很好。Brad看到Nate靠在他家的栅栏上，忍不住再回头确认了一下。Brad摆摆手，Nate能看出来想要靠得更进的渴望在他的肌肤上流窜。Brad把手收回身侧。

“我下午回来。还有几件事需要我处理。”他的话有条不紊，然后他接着朝街道走过去。

“Brad。”Nate说，Brad的身体像坦克一样停下。“我能在你房子里等吗？”

Brad让Nate进屋后在门口犹豫了一下，但他发现自己差点晃进屋里，就猛地离开门框站直。Nate看到他磨磨蹭蹭地从前门走到摩托车旁边，然后摩托车呼啸着开走。

Nate看了看Brad的CD收藏，帮他给门廊上打蔫的植物浇上水。他漫步到附近的加油站买了两张明信片。写好其中一张，寄给Meg。另外一张写给Gloria的，他收到了口袋里。

-

他们在门廊上吃饭，Nate借着逐渐变暗的天光一直在看Brad，而Brad每次注意到都会低下头。夜晚来临，乌云聚集起来，让天显得更低。Brad最终站起来，伸了个大大的懒腰，要去睡觉，Nate在那一瞬间突然想，Brad会不会把手伸过来拢住他的肩膀，然后说 _和我一起来_ ，就这样。

Brad没有，他只是让纱窗门在他身后关上。Nate喝完自己的啤酒。Brad在厨房里，把盘子放进水池，条状的光照亮他。Nate走进屋一直到Brad身后。Brad转过身，陷进黑暗中。他的脸全部在动；他脱口而出的不是话语，只是声音，他举起拳头挡住。

“什么？”Nate非常轻柔地说。

风暴来袭，第一个闪电照亮Brad，他的眼睛睁得很大，冰蓝色。Nate直视着他。

“如果我想做你的朋友，我只会打电话。我？我来这里体验反季节。”

闪电把天空照成紫色，Brad朝Nate 伸出手。

-

在卧室里，Brad的窗帘没法隔绝闪电的光，好像有人一直在给他们照相，Nate看着Brad平静的表情随着Nate脱掉他衣服的动作逐渐消失无踪。

Brad从上方压住Nate抽插着，他动作慢下来，侧头把嘴唇贴在Nate耳边，Nate对他的动作毫无准备。Brad开口说话，Nate贴着Brad的身体颤抖，然后扭过头去嘴唇贴上Brad的嘴唇。

之后，他们并排倒在逐渐变凉的床上，窗外的雨还没有停，Nate的心跳快到他的胸口不知该如何控制，一只手伸到他的手里，Brad在Nate的肩头睡着。Nate低下头，呼吸着Brad睡着的气息。

-

他跟着Brad走在海滩上。他们的脚踢起沙子，淋过雨的沙子更加厚实。海滩上有用石头堆出来的字，很大，但天色太暗，读不出来是什么。Brad朝悬崖走去。在悬崖顶端有个看台，白色的栅栏。太阳从城市背后慢慢爬上来。

栅栏需要重新刷漆。Nate靠着最高的栏杆。

他感觉自己的眼睛睁得太大，像是要从眼窝中跳出来。海滩在告诉他： _生日快乐_ 。

“我很高兴你来看我。”

他发现Brad站在他面前，和城市一样被光从背后照亮。光线从他身边滑过，细碎金黄。

“我也是。”

Brad贴近但没有碰触到他，落下的吻温柔，像是大海上的另一种颜色。Brad站直身，他头顶上有一小点，特别小的一点蓝色。

“看谁先到家。”他说。

Nate奔跑。

 

END


End file.
